


Solis Occasum

by Paindepice



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Mythology, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Face-Fucking, Fake Mythology, M/M, Moon god Seungkwan, Smut, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Yes!!! Sex!!!, blowjob, sex????, sun god vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paindepice/pseuds/Paindepice
Summary: In the grand scheme of events that led Vernon to Earth, meeting Seungkwan was supposed to be only a minor one; whatever happened between them destined to end with the gift of a flower.Somehow Seungkwan led him to go beyond that.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Solis Occasum

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt, @Paindepice_SV7 for me going crazy after 2 am and changing my nickname to the lyrics of whatever song I happen to be listening  
> I also talk a lot about Verkwan and SVT, so yeah. Fun!!!!

Seungkwan was born from nothing, a mere group of stars in the vast emptiness of the universe. Hair as black as the night sky and skin as white as the pale moonlight.

He was cradled in the cold arms of the Moon, and slept under the watchful eyes of the Stars, listening to their lullabies. Like a prince in the stars, he was raised to be pure, just, and loving.

* * *

Vernon was born of fire and darkness, from the same tendrils that formed the sun’s surface. Hair as gold as the Sun’s light, he was the brightest creature to be called the Sun’s son, perfect as a marble statue and gentle-mannered. He was different from his brothers, demi-gods born as wild and unpredictable as they come.

Held in the emptiness of the dark sky, his father whispered to Vernon every astronomical cycle, and for a long time, that was all he had.  
He was raised to be a King, stern and all-mighty, his father said, but somewhere along the way, Vernon stopped listening. He did not want that.

* * *

Humans were quite fascinating to Seungkwan– his mother would point them out at to him them, and they were smiling over them, like a mother holding her child in her arms, two lovers enjoying the night sky. She would whisper to him whom this or that human loved and who loved them. Each human life was a story so great in its minuscule shortness.

She loved humans, and Seungkwan did too. Some of them were poets, artists, singers, and all of them rose from their worst moments like phoenixes from their ashes.

Looking at the lovers, Seungkwan wondered what it would feel like to love in such a passionate way, to love in such a way that you could loose yourself in the other person. Two of them kissed and Seungkwan looked away, cheeks dusted in the shyest shade of pink.

Love was something he wasn't a stranger to– his mother’s love and the stars' love was something he was smothered with.  
But… he wondered, was there something else he hasn't felt yet?

* * *

Around the time his father banished Vernon, the mortal realm was shrouded in war. It came so jarring and sudden, that Vernon could only find comfort in what was familiar to him. He hid in the shadows at night and basked in the shining light of the sun at midday.

At first, he attempted to reach for his father, whispering words into evening breezes, when the Sun was just about to set. But his father never answered. In his all-mighty love, he could not find a place of forgiveness for his brightest son.

Vernon's brothers rejoiced his banishment, from their places in the sky by their father’s side. The titan has fallen, nothing will bring him back to his father’s light, they said. So Vernon gave up on his attempts to reach his father.

The sun set and the moon reached the sky plenty of times, and the war was relentless. He was feared by all as the god that got thrown away by the Sun. What could he have done to be unworthy of being loved? They didn't realize how oh so simple it was to be hated by _him –_ all you had to do was to refuse his orders, refuse his teachings. 

Their fear didn't stop the humans from convincing Vernon into joining their wars, wreaking havoc into both backlines, until he was hated by even the warlords.

At the end of the war, no one was left at Vernon's side. He was completely alone. The brightest son had fallen, shrouded in the long shadows casted by his light. And just like that, he was deemed a deserter. Unable to go back, unable to be loved by the Sun once more.

* * *

The war was over and so Seungkwan's mother and her sisters decided to finally show Seungkwan around Earth. The planet was healing from a long war, and spring was just around the corner, coloring everything in greens and pinks, cool breezes and warm sunlight.

They arrived on earth dripping in gold and blacks, shining diamonds and pearls, their clothes black and shimmering like the night sky, peppered with twinkling stars.

A silver palanquin guided them around Earth, traveling north and south and west and east.

Seungkwan saw golden wheat fields, and blue waves crashing against high rock formations. He saw green prairies and red desert sands. His Mother would dance with him under the Moon’s light, her skin shining bright and silvery, while her sisters formed a circle around them and sang.

For Seungkwan nothing else had ever tasted so much like happiness as that one moment.

* * *

Demons were the only ones that sought Vernon’s company, like flies they would annoy and pester him until he gave in and let them guide him.

Every trip towards the guts of the Earth was eye-opening. Demons taught him everything he was not taught by his Father, gifting him with forbidden knowledge. Slowly, as every single seed of knowledge was implanted in his brain, Vernon's brightness faded. 

His Father was displeased but not surprised. Vernon's only sister said, he would give him just one more chance to he leave the Demons behind and go back to their Father’s all reaching light. 

Vernon knew that even if he accepted her offer, nothing would be as before. He had long overstepped a line he shouldn't have crossed, and now, all of his light was gone.

Sophia was sorrowful, and her golden tears fell on her pale skin like shining jewels. She bid him farewell, saying Vernon ought not to return, ever again. 

After that day, the Demons embraced him wholly, and Vernon stopped fighting against the darkness.

There was an old legend that said once one spent enough time with them, one would eventually look like them. Vernon waited for changes in his appearance but the only difference he noticed was in his eyes– they'd shifted eerily from a sparkling gold to a stark bright red.

  
He didn’t dislike the look of them.

* * *

Seungkwan was allowed to travel to Earth as he pleased now, his Mother too busy with duties to look after him. Besides, he was already of age and ready to be independent, ready to find his vocation.

Seungkwan loved looking at humans, loved interacting with them, and loved singing for them. Not knowing he was a god, they embraced him as a friend, a brother, a confidant. But they would always warn him from the green prairies when the sun was high in the sky, by midday. He ought to stay far away from them. The Demon Prince would be there, every day around midday for a few hours.

Seungkwan followed their advise as he himself had heard the rumors too, high in the sky, between the Stars’ whispering voices, of the Fallen Prince, of how the Sun had been so displeased with him, of how he had not returned to his Father’s embrace when offered the choice. 

But Seungkwan was a curious creature by nature. When he had been younger, his Mother always had trouble following him because he'd ran around, looking and asking and pointing at everything in sight. So even if only by afar, Seungkwan wanted to see this prince with his own eyes.

One day, he sat by the prairie, just before midday, when the sun was the hottest and brightest, and he waited.

Just as clockwork the Prince showed up, golden hair and red eyes and wide shoulders. He looked down at Seungkwan as if he was the weirdest creature he had ever seen, and Seungkwan looked back.

* * *

  
“Are you lost?” Vernon asked, looking down at the man in front of him. Not a man– a god, a moonchild, the only moonchild.

He had heard of the only kid the Moon managed to conceive. 

Why he was there, at his favorite spot on earth, Vernon did not know. It had been years since he had seen another god, and the differences between his brothers and that moonchild were jarring.

His skin shone in silver light, pale, and his eyes and hair were as dark as the blue night sky. Vernon so used to seeing only his brothers, was surprised to find that he liked this appearance far better. The moon child looked noble and delicate.

He somehow wanted to taint that.

“No, Sir. I… was enjoying the sun….?” The moon child's pink lips trembled, and it was clear to Vernon that he was incredibly bad at lying, by how he played around with his fingers and fidgeted.

Vernon crouched, still looking at the moon child– it was a new thing, to look at someone and feel like you could get lost in time, feel like one could easily get enthralled by simply looking at someone’s eyes. Vernon had never known he was missing that one experience. 

He looked away, up at the sky, and Seungkwan admired how sharp his profile looked. “You have a nice profile,” he muttered. His mother'd taught him that if he had something nice to say he should just say it, it wouldn’t hurt anybody, especially a fellow young god. Or ex-god? Fallen god?

Vernon blinked, not accustomed to hearing compliments, especially out of the blue like that. “Thanks,” he answered, quietly.

Seungkwan looked up, at the Sun, at the scorching hot rays, and then looked back at Vernon, his golden hair resplendent and healthy; it was a blessing for sure to have hair that beautiful.

“What is your name?”

“Seungkwan,” he answered, with no hesitation at all. He knew he ought to be more cautious, but Vernon didn’t look at all like he could hurt him. Besides, very few things could hurt a god.

“I'm Vernon,” the other god said, and one of his gloved hands moved to the ground between them. A wild spring flower sat there, red and fragile. He plucked it, and from the broken stem a new one began to grow already as if had never been plucked at all.

Vernon offered it to Seungkwan. “It’s a crown anemone, they grow plenty here.”

Seunkwan looked from the flower in Vernon’s fingers to Vernon himself before he took it, as delicately as he could. Their fingers brushed and Vernon’s eyes gleamed at the faint touch, before returning to their neutral state.

The flower – now resting between Seungkwan’s fingers – slowly closed its petals, as if it was night already. Seungkwan smiled, holding it flower close to his face.

“Thanks, it’s very pretty. No one has ever gifted me a flower. Sadly, they tend to fall sleep and die every time I try to hold them.” Seungkwan smiled sadly at the flower’s petals.

Vernon placed one of his hands on the flower, interlacing their fingers delicately. The flower awoke, alive and well, its petals stretching softly as if a new day’s dawn shone on it. Seungkwan murmured something, surprised that when Vernon moved his hand away the flower kept its state, healthy and awake.

“Thank you, but I have nothing to offer back,” Seungkwan said, looking at Vernon, smiling at him.

“You don’t have to offer me something back. It is but a mere flower.”

Vernon looked at Seungkwan in silence, and he did not know what the other man was thinking. It was so rare for Vernon not to know, as Humans were so easy to understand and demons so eerily sincere, it was nice, for once, to be on the same level with someone else.

A voice sounded, from far but strong, and they both turned their heads, surprised as if they were being caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. “I guess that's my cue to leave,” Seungkwan said, and stood up slowly. Vernon followed, seemingly also not very willing to let the other man go yet.

“I… Tonight, there will be a full moon. There is a place in the forest that I visit every time it is possible for me. Meet me there, and I will give you something for the flower." Seungkwan blushed, uttering those words as fast as he could.

Vernon didn't give him a yes or no, but Seungkwan was hopeful that he would see the man once again. Hesitant, under Vernon’s piercing gaze, he moved one hand towards the god's cheek, and then as gently as he could, he kissed him.

And quickly, he ran away, still holding to the flower in his hand. 

Vernon watched as Seungkwan left, looking at him until Seungkwan was nothing but a small dot in the distance. Then he left, his daily routine already forgotten.

* * *

Seungkwan was sitting by a small clearing in the forest, with the moon shining over his head. He was reading something, holding a book in his hands. Vernon could not see what it was about, and he stood there wondering if it was a good idea to befriend the moon child. He knew though, that he could not spend one more day apart from the other man. It was a weird feeling, a sensation he had never experienced before...

Not wanting to stare at him like a creep, Vernon stepped closer, and Seungkwan’s attention moved towards him. “Hi,” he said, standing up, clutching the book to his chest.

Vernon’s heart was hammering in his chest.

“I didn’t… I feared you would not come, so I brought a book, just in case." Seungkwan smiled timidly, and Vernon’s eyes moved towards his pink lips, delicate and soft. He could still feel the shadow of their touch on his lips.

“What is the book about?” he asked, he walked closer, slowly, still unsure.

“Ah… It’s a poetry book."

“Do you like arts?” Vernon sat down, and Seungkwan followed. Both of them were beside each other, on the soft grass. The flowers around Seungkwan, already asleep, lost a little bit of their color, shifting to paler tones than the ones closer to Vernon, who just turned their petals and pistils towards him as if receiving sunlight.

Seungkwan nodded enthusiastically, “I do. I like music the most.” His eyes were filled with bright happiness, and the stars seemed to be born and shine in them. He truly was a moonchild.

“Do you like music?” Seungkwan asked, inching closer to him.

“I do,” Vernon answered, Seungkwan pouted at his short response, but said nothing.

“... About what I said this afternoon…” Seungkwan put the book down, his whole attention now on Vernon.

“You don’t have to give me something back,” Vernon interrupted, holding one of his hands up as if to physically stop Seungkwan from saying more.

Seungkwan frowned, full pink lips formed in a small pout, it was clear as day to Vernon that the moonchild was not used to being told no.

“Come,” Seungkwan said, holding Vernon's hand, and standing up.

At first, he did not know where Seungkwan was leading him to, but he then came to notice that the other man was simply showing him around. Under the moon’s light, the forest seemed to glow up where Seungkwan passed, fireflies illuminating their path, and Seungkwan was laughing and enjoying himself– somewhere along the line Vernon did too.

They walked until they could no more, stopped in another small clearing, full of wild white spring flowers, and a big weeping willow gave them enough privacy from the rest of the forest. They sat down there, content of having some company, someone to talk to, someone to get lost with.

The moon was still high in the sky, but Vernon knew it was a matter of time before a new day would grace the land they were standing in. 

“Thank you for inviting me. I never go out at night.”

Vernon touched Seungkwan’s hair, and he noticed that it had taken on a slight blue tone in the night. It was nice, it looked right on him.

Seungkwan looked up, then smiled, “I am glad."

Vernon froze, yet again lost in the smallest details of the other man: Seungkwan's smile, the small mole right underneath his eye, his pale skin, his delicate neck, the elegant features of him. 

Everything about him was purity and nobility, and Vernon wanted to… what did he want? Were his intentions pure, too, did he want to have a friend? A new subject, maybe? A lover?

A lover sounded like such a profane name to describe what he truly felt for Seungkwan; something was simmering right there in his chest, but it wasn't the need to taint this beautiful creature.

Did he want to protect him? Yes, somewhere along the line, Vernon'd pledged in his mind to protect this man.

To love was a complex and dangerous thing, and Vernon knew if he would let himself do that, he'd taint Seungkwan for enternity. Once Seungkwan would become his, Vernon could not let the man go back to his place in the immense dark sky. 

That was such a selfish thought, Vernon knew, and he was afraid act on his desires. 

“Vernon,” Seungkwan whispered. Vernon had been so lost in his reverie that he didn't notice Seungkwan sitting up and looking at him, their faces mere inches from each other.

“Yes?” 

It was intimate, the way Seungkwan looked down, interlaced their fingers, held the side of Vernon’s face with the other hand. Unlike Vernon, Seugkwan went for what he wanted, never really thinking twice about his desires, just taking, taking.

When they kissed again, Vernon just gave Seungkwan what he wanted.

The kiss was soft. Vernon noticed that Seungkwan was nervous, by the way his lips trembled, how he squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could, by how he didn’t know how to tilt his head. And so Vernon led him, held his chin, directing him.

They kissed, slowly, for what it felt like ages, stopping only to take small breaths, and then, having found more confidence, Seungkwan dove down, kissing him with enthusiasm and lust. Vernon bit gently on the soft lips, gaining a surprised gasp from the moonchild.

Seungkwan wondered if they were going too fast, by how they were kissing each other, by how their hands wandered, exploring the other. He felt Vernon’s hands pass on his shoulders, his back, his waist, they held their grip there, firm, but not hurtful. 

It was dichotomy how Vernon managed to be so gentle; he had seen his brothers claim lovers. They were unruly like the fire that burned inside them, always on the move, always rude and loud.

Gentle but passionate, Seungkwan thought, that was what Vernon was, quiet but not devoid of the same fire that he was forged with; born from it it was natural he had it in himself. He was just better at controlling it.  
He came to think that if he could understand Vernon so easily, by just how Vernon held him, how he kissed him, then they were not hurrying at all. It felt natural, actually.

Seungkwan pushed Vernon off, lips pink and pouty from how much they had been kissing. Vernon's golden hair was a mess because Seungkwan had been tugging at it so much. 

Seungkwan licked his lips, feeling that they were in the same condition as Vernon’s. He took a deep breath, and before the smallest of a shadow of doubt could form in Vernon’s eyes, Seungkwan pulled his shirt over his head.

The cold night clashed against his warm skin, and once the fabric slid down over his arms, on top of the white flowers, Vernon gasped, a pale blush forming on his cheeks. 

Seungkwan led Vernon’s hands on his skin.

He could feel his own heart beating fast in his chest, and he could not bring himself to say the words that were resting on his tongue. But he didn't have to say much at all. Vernon’s warm palms touched his neck, his fingers moved softly over his collarbone, down to the chest. 

Seungkwan took one big breath– undoubtedly Vernon could feel his heartbeat now, by how his hands were exploring his flushed skin. He tried to lie down, in need of some kind of support because he was quite sure he was going to collapse, but Vernon stopped him, hand grasping his arm, stopping him from completely falling down on the grass.

Seungkwan looked up at Vernon, confused for the first time.

Vernon shook his head. “Wait,” he said.

There was no way he would have let him lie down just like that. The grass underneath them felt cold and wet, that would have just given discomfort to Seungkwan’s naked back.

He took off his cape, the one gifted by the Demons. It was made out of dark material with golden decorations on it, finely threaded; surely a masterpiece that deserved better treatment than being used as a common blanket, but then again, Vernon didn’t give one single damn right at that moment.

Seungkwan rested on it, pink flushed skin and soft lips. Vernon stopped for one moment, staring. Seungkwan was glowing, and his dark blue hair spread minutely against the fabric of the cape. His red on his cheeks deepened the more Vernon stared.

“Are you going to stare any longer?” Seungkwan’s tone was a mixture of shyness and sarcasm, Vernon didn’t know which one he found more endearing.

He leaned down, his lips kissing the side of Seungkwan’s neck, and felt a small groan fall from his mouth. He bit in one delicate collarbone, gaining a small yelp from Seungkwan.

Desire was simmering low in his belly, settling there as if he had drunk the strongest cup of wine he ever had. Vernon was dizzy, dizzy by how much Seungkwan was baring out to him.

Seungkwan’s eyes were looking at him through slits, his eyelids barely open. His hands grasped yet again for his hair and he pressed his mouth on one pink nipple, tongue working at the small bud in tiny circles.

“Vernon,” Seungkwan prayed, a desperate whisper barely audible through the forest’s nightly sounds.

“Vernon,” Seungkwan repeated, closing his eyes, as Vernon bit down again.

“Tell me,” Vernon breathed, gently holding his chin, silently asking Seungkwan to look at him.

“What is it that you want, Seungkwan,” he whispered.

Seungkwan bit his bottom lip, his cheeks were on fire, the cold breeze of the night was starting to give him goosebumps, yet when he looked up, he was sure of what he wanted.

“You."

Vernon looked surprised for a second, as if he did not expect that answer from Seungkwan, then groaned, literally pouncing on Seungkwan.

He did not expect Vernon to have such a deep reaction to it, nor to see the rest of his and Vernon’s clothes get off in a flurry of deep kisses and wandering hands.

Vernon’s hands felt warm on his thighs, they were caressing the soft skin there, not really going beyond that, gaining just exasperated sighs from Seungkwan.

“Tease,” he murmured.

Vernon grinned, listened to what more Seungkwan had to say, strengthened his grip.

“Do you usually make your lovers wait for this mu-“ Seungkwan gasped, once Vernon held and tugged gently on Seungkwan’s dick. He whined as Vernon moved his hand, slowly, from tip to root.

“I usually don’t, but you are so fun to tease,” Vernon whispered, and Seungkwan groaned, pushing his hips upwards, searching for more touch.

“You monster,” Seungkwan hissed when Vernon moved his hand away.

“You’re not wrong on that,” he answered, biting on the soft skin of Seunkgwan’s neck.

Seungkwan seemed extremely impatient at that, he pulled on Vernon’s hair, forcing him to look at Seungkwan in his eyes. 

“Vernon, I need you to stop teasing.” 

He remarked his point by grinding his hips against Vernon’s, creating delicious friction between their groins. They both gasped at that, the sound barely audible.

Vernon’s mouth moved yet again, traversed the sharp lines of Seungkwan’s collarbones, the indentations of his ribcage, the delicate skin of his sides (Seungkwan flinched, giggled, he was ticklish. Vernon stored that information for later), and bit where the bones of his hips protruded the most, where his skin was the most taught and vulnerable. 

His hand moved to pump Seungkwan’s dick again, stroking decisively, gaining a choked sound from Seungkwan.

Vernon contemplated his options, for a mere second, staring at how Seungkwan reacted, how his hips moved up to meet his hand, impatient, how his hands grasped the black material of Vernon’s cape underneath him, at how his flushed skin reddened more and more, at how he bit his own lips, unconsciously.

He then regarded Seungkwan’s dick between his fingers, did a circular motion with his thumb on the tip, where precum started to form, like a small silver pearl. Seungkwan moaned when Vernon’s tongue liked it off.

Vernon’s tongue was devilish, tasting every centimeter of Seungkwan’s heated skin, tip to root. It became difficult to keep eye contact with him, red pupils looking right through his soul, while his mouth engulfed the whole length of his dick with so much ease, it made Seungkwan push his hips upwards involuntarily.

“S-sorry” Seungkwan managed to stutter out. Vernon looked back at him, through heavy lashes, before going all the way down in one single motion. Seungkwan gasped, put his hands on Vernon’s head, a small plea, to wait for a second, Vernon’s throat accommodated him with ease, and he didn’t move one inch while Seungkwan was pushing his head down.

Seungkwan took one big breath in before Vernon was allowed to move, immediately filling the space between them with the most obscene sounds he had ever heard. Seungkwan could not hold it in anymore, pushed and pulled Vernon’s head up and down as much as he pleased, gaining a long, muffled moan from Vernon.

Seungkwan panted, between the two of them it looked like he was the only one being completely affected by what was happening. Vernon not one single time pushed his head away from Seungkwan hips or made any kind of movement to demonstrate any kind of discomfort, taking in whatever Seungkwan dished out at him, at whatever rhythm he pleased.

Seungkwan mewled one more time, stuttering desperately his hips upwards one more time, coming inside Vernon’s warm mouth, Vernon gulped it all, until not even one drop was left.

Seungkwan went immediately limp, leaving Vernon’s hair, and breathing heavily. Vernon coughed lightly, sitting up. Passed his over Seungkwan’s flushed skin once again. His chest moved up and down as he breathed in and out, and Seungkwan underneath him made a weak sound when he pinched one pink nipple.

Vernon gave him a few minutes, laying down beside him, pushing Seungkwan’s back against his chest. They stood like that for a bit, with Seungkwan calming down slowly, and Vernon passing his fingers absently on his shoulders.

“I-I’m sorry…” Seungkwan murmured once his breathing was back to normal.

“What for?” Vernon rasped out, he didn’t even try to clear his voice, he knew his throat was going to be a lost cause for the next few days.

“I may have… lost my reasoning there,” Seungkwan looked away, cheeks flushed and pink pouty lips and black starry eyes. Vernon laughed. It was a hearty laugh, one that came from his belly, and that made his head lull back and made him shake slightly.

“It’s alright,” he whispered back, once he calmed down.

Seungkwan was pouting again, looking offended at how Vernon laughed. It was good-natured, though, he could see it by how his frown transformed into something more muted, in how his lips formed into a wicked grin.

Seungkwan sat up, pushed Vernon down, and sat right on his thighs, Vernon’s dick sat heavily on his belly, not softened one bit. “I’m sorry we had to ignore this for a bitm” Seungkwan cooed, passing delicately one finger on it, he defined the form of one vein, felt the blood in it pulse, healthy and alive.

Gold blood underneath sun-kissed skin.

Vernon grasped his thighs yet again, not desperate, not yet. “What should we do?” Seungkwan asked, his finger now tracing imaginary little figures on Vernon’s dick.

“Now you’re the one teasing,” Vernon muttered back, passing his hands up and down the supple skin of Seungkwan’s thighs as if he couldn’t really let go of him.

“My apologies,” muttered Seungkwan, still not doing much to relieve Vernon.

Vernon hummed looking up at Seungkwan, eyes knowing, and eyebrows set in a new kind of determination.

“I’m sorry am I being too annoyi-“ Seungkwan’s smug tone was cut short by Vernon’s index finger slowly breaching dry inside him. Seungkwan gasped, half in pain, half in expectation.

“Monster,” Seungkwan hissed again.

This time Vernon’s laugh was a low rumble deep in his chest.

“I don’t mind you getting cheeky on me, as long as you have fun, everything is fair for me. But don’t you think there are limits and a time for the teasing?” 

Vernon kept talking, voice low, red eyes shining dangerously, a silent reminder to Seungkwan of who Vernon was.

Seungkwan shuddered, biting his lips, slowly allowing Vernon to push in more.

“That said,” Vernon bought his other hand in front of Seungkwan’s lips, “Open, please."

Seungkwan obliged, lips and mouth allowing Vernon’s digits to get inside.  
He sucked, wetting the finger as best as he could. Vernon pulled out the finger that was already inside him and Seungkwan absently whined at the sensation, not hating it, but definitely not loving it.

Vernon worked Seungkwan slowly up to three fingers, allowing him to relax and moan and plead and whine until he was asking for more.  
That was when he allowed Seungkwan to slowly sink down onto his dick. Seungkwan felt hot and wet and tight, and Vernon groaned at the sensation, his dick twitching at how Seungkwan felt.

Seungkwan's pretty fingers were splayed on Vernon’s chest, using him as means to keep his balance, slowly lifted his hips, and sank down again, the soft flesh of his thighs clashing against Vernon’s sharp hip bones, gaining a moan from both of them.

Seungkwan set a pace, slow at the beginning so that he could feel every single inch of Vernon inside him every time he moved his hips up, but quickly lost patience. Vernon’s hands were on his hips, pushing down when Seungkwan couldn’t, and meeting him halfway with his hips, pushing up at a slowly more and more desperate place.

Seungkwan looked at how Vernon frowned in concentration, his eyes fixed on where their bodies met, at the soft blush that was on his cheeks and that moved up to the tips of his ears. At his sharp teeth and at how they bit on soft lips.

Seungkwan leaned down to kiss Vernon, deep, dirty, and uncoordinated. Vernon stroked Seungkwan’s dick once more, and as if the dam had been broken, Seungkwan came a second time, moaning into Vernon’s lips, biting into them, until he could taste blood, dragging his nails into Vernon’s shoulders.

Vernon did not stop. He pushed upwards, Seungkwan meeting him in a desperate dance that had them both panting into each other's lips. 

“Please,” Seungkwan begged, a private prayer to the sun god. “Please, I want you to come inside me”

Vernon groaned, hips stuttering into the tight heat of Seungkwan’s hole. 

“Come on, Vernon.”

Vernon held Seungkwan’s hips for dear life, closed his eyes, and came, moaning as he had ever done in his immortal life.

They both laid down like that, Seungkwan on top of him, both catching their breath, the sweat on their skin now cooling off, the breeze of the night unrelentingly cold.

Vernon was the first one to talk again.

“My gift now pales in the face of this,” he muttered, his mind still failing to form a coherent thought besides that.

Seungkwan laughed, looked up at Vernon. “It is but a mere gift,” he parroted, mocking what Vernon had said that afternoon.

Vernon could now feel how his bottom lip was still bleeding, from where Seungkwan had bitten him, how his shoulders were marked up by red half-moons.

Seungkwan was still looking at him, rosy-cheeked and pale skin glistening and dark blue hair wet from sweat. A soft smile was right on his lips, Vernon mirrored it, smiling sweetly.

They kissed one more time slowly, just as the blue hour was on them, covering everything in a pale blue light.

“I… Hope this was a good night out?” Seungkwan asked timidly.

Vernon nodded, a lazy smile formed on his lips, "The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever grammar mistake u find here... ignore it, I will revise this later but for now this will be published bc!!! it’s 6 AM!!!!! And I need to sleep!!!! Ahahahah... *collapses*


End file.
